The present invention relates to, but is not particularly limited to, a cosmetic-liquid applicator for discharging a cosmetic liquid of comparatively high viscosity, such as a mascara, and applying the discharged cosmetic liquid to a desired portion.
Conventionally, a general type of tool for applying a cosmetic liquid such as mascara includes an applying part utilizing either a rod member having a helical groove or a wire-like helical member to which a multiplicity of bristles are implanted or fixed by clamping, and an independent tubular container in which the cosmetic liquid is accommodated. In use, the applying part is inserted into the tubular container to apply the cosmetic liquid to the applying part.
The greatest disadvantage of this kind of applicator is that since the cosmetic liquid inside of the tubular liquid container is applied to the applying part by inserting the applying part into the tubular liquid container, the amount of cosmetic liquid applied to the applying part depends on the amount of cosmetic liquid remaining in the tubular liquid container. In use, delicate and time-consuming uniform application of the cosmetic liquid is required, and it is structurally necessary to provide a brush portion or a projection for effecting such uniform application.
To eliminate the above disadvantage, applicators of a type different from the aforesaid one have been developed and widely used. This type of applicator includes a tubular shaft in which a liquid chamber is formed, and a piston is accommodated in the tubular shaft. A cosmetic liquid inside the liquid chamber is extruded in the forward direction by movement of the piston. Such a piston type of applicator is useful in that a predetermined amount of cosmetic liquid can be discharged by controllably rotating a rotary knob provided on the rearward end portion of the applicator, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 63-7914/1988 assigned to the present assignee.
However, the aforesaid conventional type of extrusion applicator has the disadvantage that the extruded cosmetic liquid often fails to uniformly spread over the applying part and an excessive amount of cosmetic liquid is discharged into one particular portion. Accordingly, to uniformly spread the cosmetic liquid, a separate uniforming element is needed.